we're too dangerous for butterflies and crushes
by pepperpepperoni
Summary: Veronica has Jughead for a roommate, Jughead has Veronica for something more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**she likes the friendship they've built over the years**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Veronica Lodge _did _like Jughead Jones.

Sure they butt heads from time to time, and she's always told Betty that she could do better, but Veronica thinks that he's not a totally lost cause. So when Jughead needed a place to stay after getting rejected by the dorms, she's more than happy to offer her place.

Betty's not all too thrilled about it, since it's her ex-boyfriend and Veronica isn't averse in doing questionable things, but there's gratefulness in her pretty blue eyes. She asks, "A-are you sure, V? You and Jug aren't really that close."

"Well, it's not like he has better options. Plus, my apartment's near Tisch so it's all well and good." Veronica shrugs while stirring her latte. They're in the middle of their monthly get-togethers, something that Veronica had suggested and Betty whole-heartedly agreed. Despite everything in Riverdale, they never missed one of their outings in their little café.

"That's really nice of you, V. Jug can always live with us, you know, it's just that I'm afraid he'll feel awkward with us." Betty explains. She and Archie Andrews had finally gotten together during their freshman year in college, possibly from all the time they have spent together in the same university. By the end of the school year, they've moved in with each other completely and there's no time in their relationship where they aren't convinced that they're in love.

Sometimes, in the deep night in her lonely apartment, she wishes she could have that too.

"You're his first girlfriend and everything, Betty. Of course, it will feel awkward. Especially if you and Archie play hooky in the middle of the night," Veronica shamelessly replies.

Betty's jaw drops wide open. There's playfulness in her wide eyes as she hisses, "Shut up, V! That's embarrassing!"

Veronica rolls her eyes. Sometimes she also wonders how she got a naïve innocent sweetheart for a best friend. Most of the time, well, she's just thankful that Betty's here for her.

"Look, I'm going to call Jug and tell him the great news!" Betty giggles. She's already pulling out her phone and scrolling through the contacts. "It's just during the summer, so once school starts he can apply again at the dorms and he'll be out of your hair in no time."

"He can stay as long as he wants, B, the guest bedroom is always home to my friends," Veronica says matter-of-factly. She finally sips her latte as Betty starts up a conversation with Jughead.

Despite being in the same university, Veronica hadn't seen much of Jughead. Well, yes, Jughead's in Tisch while she's in NYU, but they're all in the same neighborhood—and Veronica knows how small the world can be. Last week, she had bumped into Cheryl Blossom of all people, who claimed that she was simply in the city since summer had started.

They had hung out for a while, and then Cheryl dropped a, "you're probably not doing so well here considering your clothes look like you picked them off Goodwill." To which Veronica replied by leaving Cheryl at the restaurant to take the check for their meals.

Considering coincidences like that, how come Veronica hadn't run into Jughead this past year?

Betty drops the call and turns to Veronica, her cheerfulness passing over to Veronica. She exclaims, "He said yes! Looks like you have a new roommate!"

* * *

"So, this is your bedroom right here. Bathroom is over by the kitchen and unfortunately we only have one so we need to learn to share that. I have summer classes in the morning and I actually work part-time in the afternoons, so I won't be in the apartment for the whole day which is great for you. Oh, also, I really don't have time to cook a lot so don't be surprised if the stove is a bit rusty. Any questions?" Veronica finishes, looking back at her new roommate.

Jughead right now is far from the recluse she's met back in Riverdale. His weird crown beanie is nowhere to be found on his head and his full head of wavy hair is out for the world to see. It's also become apparent that he has grown a few inches taller, as Veronica can now barely reach his shoulder. There's a lack of flannel in his wardrobe and thankfully leather jackets. But he isn't crouching anymore, and the look in his eyes is far from the gangster-slash-hipster-wannabe back in high school.

"You work part-time?" he asks. His voice remains the same baritone voice she's always been familiar with. He gives a small grin, bearing his pearly whites, and she's not the least annoyed with it.

"That's what you picked up on?" she laughs. It's crazy; the conversation being casual and non-threatening. So not like in Riverdale where they often bicker harsh and cold. "If you must know, Jones, I'm working at a bookstore just near here. I can't really pay all the bills myself."

"Well, you're not paying all the bills yourself now that I'm here. I'm actually interning with one of my profs this summer, so I'm willing to at least pay half of everything." Jughead tells her.

"Thanks, Jug. On the bright side though, you don't have to pay rent since my mother actually owns this property."

"Ah, just when I was starting to think Veronica Lodge wasn't all that a princess."

There's no bite to his tone and she laughs teasingly. "Veronica Lodge doesn't expect anything less."

"So, are we going to set up rules as roommates?" Jughead asks, casually slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He looks back at Veronica, eyes raised in question.

"Well, there's just one rule I need: don't ever enter my room," Veronica tells him, amused at the fact that he hasn't really changed that much despite looking wildly different from high school.

"Then I'd ask the same of you."

"Also, we clean up everything that we eat."

Jughead asks to not be noisy in the evening; Veronica says that he takes care of taking out the trash. Veronica's asked to take care of the bills while Jughead takes care of dinner. Always lock the bathroom door when using, turn off the appliances when not in use, and give a heads-up when they're sleeping over at another place. He says that they need permission before throwing a party to which Veronica replies that there should also be permission when a friend comes over.

Jughead furrows his eyebrows at this and cocks his head. "Huh."

"What? Were you thinking of inviting someone over?"

"Well, if you never see the person there's no harm done."

"Just as long as no one comes into my room; we're good." Veronica lets the silence seep over them awhile before asking, "And since when do _you _invite people over, Jones?"

"Since ladies can't get enough of me—I'll just make sure you never see them."

Veronica is taken aback, hand on her heart and a questioning look on her face, and then she asks with a scowl, "What are you talking about?"

Jughead gives a smirk, eyes darkening, there's a threatening and yet playful tone in his voice that crawls right under Veronica's skin. His voice is a tone deeper and sultrier than she remembered when he says, "You don't need to worry about a thing, Lodge."

* * *

The implication of Jughead bringing girls to the apartment soon became a flitting memory. Mostly it's because the two of them don't really hang out much after that. They scamper in and out of their apartment with little to no talks. Jughead's gone during the mornings for his job and Veronica for the whole day. They eat dinner together, but even then they simply keep up a casual conversation before retreating to their respective rooms.

It's not till Veronica's asked to leave early at her part-time because someone apparently pulled the fire alarm accidently does she finds out that it's true.

As usual, she walks in the apartment, expecting Jughead either to be sleeping or typing away in his computer, but what she hears is much worse.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Right there!" someone moans from his bedroom, high-pitched and definitely in pleasure.

Veronica freezes still at the doorway, somehow hoping that what she's hearing is a dream or maybe he just likes to watch porn out loud. But she hears the woman scream his name in ecstasy and she realizes that they're really having sex. From the grunts and moans in the bedroom, she can tell that they're close to climaxing and it wouldn't be long before they get out and see her. She contemplates for a minute, embarrassment filling in her cheeks, before closing the door gently and walking out to the sidewalk.

She immediately calls Betty, because it's _Betty_.

"Hello? V? What's up?" she answers in a sing-song voice.

"Did you know that Jughead is apparently a _sex god_?" Veronica exclaims into her phone.

"Oh, you just found out?"

"Oh my God!"

Betty is quick to calm down her best friend. She says, "Hey, don't freak out! Sure, Jug likes getting some on the side, but I'm sure he respects your privacy and he's not exactly keeping you up all night, right? He's sensitive enough to do it whenever you're not around."

Veronica stops dead in her tracks. But proving that this is New York, everyone just bumps into her and glares at her for blocking the way. Her face is redder now and she retreats back into a nearby coffee shop. She tries to calm herself down as she sunk in Betty's words. As usual, the blonde is her voice of reason and Veronica reasons out for herself, "Y-yeah. He's careful to clean up after and he's not really disturbing me, so he kept that part of the rules."

"I'm sorry, V, I couldn't really tell you…" Betty trails off. Of course she couldn't. She's the _ex_-girlfriend and even Veronica's not going around gossiping about Archie's sex life.

"No, it's all right," Veronica assures, "I'm just shocked about it all. I mean, it's _Jughead_. He's this little awkward kid whose face is stuck on his laptop. I just didn't think he'd be suddenly popular with the ladies, you know?"

"It's like our little kid has grown up," Betty laughs sweetly.

Veronica pauses, biting her lip and tapping her foot on the ground. She nods her head reluctantly, and sighs onto the phone, "Yeah, maybe you're right, B. Just not used to all that at all."

"I should have warned you," Betty says softly.

"You didn't have to. Plus, Jug told me when he moved in here, but I guess I couldn't believe it." Veronica still remembers the way his lips pulled up, the subtle glance on her lips, and the threat in his voice. Sometimes, during dinner, she'll be reminded of that, and it's unnerving. She continues, "Hey, B, thanks for this. I just got freaked out, really."

"No problem, V."

When Veronica arrives at the apartment again, there's no sign of the girl. Jughead's on the couch, watching cable, there's no smell in the air, and nothing's really out of place. Veronica of yesterday would have walked in confidently into her room, oblivious to what Jughead's been doing. But Veronica of today has unlocked a mystery.

She decides to plop down next to him on the couch. He is unmoving.

Veronica starts rambling, "So, at work, the fire alarm went off but it turns out someone pulled it. The suspect claims it was on accident but some of us thought it was on purpose, but that's neither here nor there. My point is, I was released early today, so I decided to go home…"

Jughead raises the remote to change the channel but suddenly pauses when Veronica trails off. She knows he is smart, probably smarter than most people back in Riverdale, so he can guess where this is going.

"Well, I decided to come home early and I was _very _surprised at what I heard from _your _bedroom…"

Jughead drops the remote and turns to her. His eyes light up and there's a bemused smirk on his face. "Heard something interesting, princess?"

Veronica crosses her arms and huffs, "If I hadn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Look, you weren't supposed to find out," Jughead says, throwing his hands in the air. "It's a way to get rid of stress, plus I clean up after, so no harm done."

"You violated our agreement! You're supposed to tell me if someone's coming over," Veronica replies. She glares at him pointedly, the sides of her lips pulled down.

"I gave you a heads up. I also remember perfectly that you did not believe me, and even said, and I quote, 'as long as no one goes inside my room,' period." Jughead smugly tells her. He raises his eyebrows, his smirk already turned into a grin, and his head tilted to the side. He's not the least bit embarrassed and Veronica's just annoyed with all of it.

"How can _you_ be in so much stress?" Veronica scowls.

"Hey, I'm a tortured artist: I'm always stressed," he shrugs. He glances at the hard stare Veronica's giving and asks, "When's the last time you've had sex?"

Veronica flushes red, dark eyes widening. She scoots over to the far end of the couch and hotly tells him, "That's hardly your business!"

"So, probably a long time then?" Jughead asks. He doesn't bother going near, simply relaxing his arms and leaning against the back of the couch. The playfulness in his tone is gone and he sincerely tells her, "Listen, I can help you with that."

"I'm not having sex with you, Jones." Veronica immediately snaps, crossing her arms even tighter.

Jughead rolls his eyes and sarcastically replies, "Yeah, I obviously want you. But _no_, I'm saying I could get you some few dates, you know?"

"I don't need help in getting dates," Veronica says. She finally relaxes and lets her arms go, instead choosing to place them on her lap. "Look, a few years ago, I was the one getting all the dates and hook-ups while you were struggling with Betty, no offense."

"None taken, Lodge," Jughead snorts, "But I'm not the one who hasn't gotten a date in two months."

"Oh my God, don't tell me Betty told you that," Veronica hisses.

"Veronica, I get it, you're busy with studying and work, but you don't have to bury yourself in books all the time." Jughead purses his lips, ideas swirling around his eyes. This hard stare Veronica's used to, having received it often back in high school. It's him deciphering Veronica, unraveling her layer by layer, and yet until now he hasn't been able to reach the core. He speaks, lower this time, more sincere, "Do you want to go the Village me with me this weekend?"

Veronica frowns, biting her lower lip. Unsure, she asks, "What are we going to do there?"

Jughead scoots over to her and gives an assuring pat on the back. With a small smile, far from the smug jerk just a few seconds ago, he tells her, "I got you, Lodge."

* * *

He has her by the weekend. She didn't think that they would go through with it, but he threatens her that the next time he does it with someone it will be on her bed. She decides that she'll come with just to buy another lock for her bedroom door.

"Is it weird that it's been so long since I went out?" Veronica asks, fluffing her yellow sundress. It's not that she has no friends; she has plenty of them, thank you very much, but she hasn't found time to go gallivanting or attend parties. High school Veronica is far from College Veronica.

"Not really," Jughead says, opening the door for the young woman, "it just shows that you're too serious with your studies."

"Why do I feel that you're about to call me a nerd?" Veronica scowls, eyes pointed at her roommate.

"Don't feel bad about being a nerd; I used to be one back then." Jughead says, eyes lighting up with humor.

"Oh, Jug, I'm so sorry that your lack of social skills during high school made you think that us calling you a nerd was an endearment," Veronica says with a fake gasp and a real hand to her heart.

He chuckles, "I'll let you tease me about high school, because apparently you've been Ally Sheedy from _The Breakfast Club_ these past few months."

She rolls her eyes, "Just call her Ally Sheedy. You don't have to say which movie she came from; I _know_."

"Now that's Anna Kendrick from _Pitch Perfect_," Jughead says with a goofy grin. Veronica cannot help but mirror the same grin. It's unbelievable how easy it is to be this casual with him, as if she hadn't walked in on him being intimate, as if they hadn't been on opposites sides on the war for Riverdale.

"You're annoying," Veronica replies, because she needs to have the last word. The blossoming smile on her face, however, proves to be the opposite of her words.

"Do you want to hear my itinerary for today?" Jughead asks. When Veronica gives an encouraging nod, he lists off their schedule for the rest of the afternoon, "Well, I thought we'd eat lunch first, then go to this bookshop I've been meaning to go to, then watch this movie, visit this art exhibit my friend recommended, and finally go to the bar to introduce you to my friends and hopefully win you a date."

"Lead the way, Ferris Bueller."

"I'm sorry, from where was he in again?"

Veronica's smile hasn't stopped growing.

* * *

Their day out was _perfect_, and honestly, she's just amazed.

He ate twice as much as her during lunch (not that she's surprised, but she's surprised he didn't choke on all that), they debated on which books they should make each other read, the movie he chose is predictably indie (and yet unpredictably tear-jerking; she swears he choked on a sob at the end), and finally the art exhibit was an explosion of strong, vivid colors and abstractions and Jughead's pretentious gazes at each of the paintings with faux concentration.

"Cricket's my first friend ever in Tisch. She actually introduced me to this place, and she has this weird talent of smelling the exact amount of cash you have on you." Jughead rambles on; taking a large bite of the hotdog they bought in a cart. "She and Frankie recently got into a relationship—Frankie's the bartender tonight. Jinx is also coming tonight, and he's a regular. He's also a writer, so he naturally blended in with our group."

"How'd you find the bar?" Veronica asks, amused and yet intrigued at his group of friends. The way his brown eyes light up, his cheeks blossoming, and an affectionate smile growing on his face; they all make her strangely relieved. To have a tight-knit group of friends to fall behind to when you're down in the dumps is a nice net for you to have, something that Veronica's had trouble in getting here in New York.

"Just a normal story: Cricket and I were bar-hopping, found this snug little place, liked Frankie, and now we're inseparable," Jughead shrugs. "Plus it reminded of the Whyte Wyrm so much, I couldn't part with it."

"That's—that's really sweet, Jug."

They arrive at _Ampersand_, and it does remind her of the Whyte Wyrm. It's small, with the bar at the side, and the pools right beside it. In front of the bar is a small stage with a person-less microphone and speakers at the background. There are not much people, probably the regulars scampering around with drinks in hand. While there's a great absence of gangsters with leather jackets, there's a great abundance of artworks on the walls, ranging from paintings to mixed media. She can't help but think that this is very the Village.

Jughead sprints toward the bar where two other people are sitting by the counter. One is a girl with cropped blonde hair, a big smile on her face when she sees Jughead. The other is a shorter brown-haired boy with thick glasses and reminded her of Dilton Doiley.

"Guys, meet Veronica Lodge, my roommate and fellow survivor of Riverdale High. Veronica, this is Cricket O'Dell and Jinx Malloy," Jughead introduces them.

Cricket takes one sniff and asks, "247 bucks and 68 cents?"

"Uh, I'd say you're correct, but I really haven't keep track of my expenses today," Veronica chuckles but holds a hand out to shake both of their hands.

"People usually get freak out when I guess it correctly. I assume Jughead already briefed you before coming here, so it means he actually likes you!" Cricket laughs, accepting the outstretched hand.

"I like plenty of people, Cricket. Where's Frankie?" Jughead asks immediately before anyone could reply, already plopping down on the stool next to her. He eyes Veronica and Jinx's handshake, and they do not move until Veronica's seated beside him.

"He's going to be a little late," Cricket replies. She stretches her neck so she can spot Veronica and asks her, "You're from NYU, right? What are you taking?"

"Economics," Veronica says, "And then off to law school."

Jinx speaks up from behind Cricket, "Wait, aren't you the heir to the Lodge Industries?"

Jughead clears his throat, pausing for a moment, before calling for the bartender for a round of drinks. In a way, Veronica's grateful for the move, because God knows she needs a drink when talking about what her last name really meant.

"I used to be," Veronica replies coldly, giving a cropped smile.

"I shouldn't have asked," Jinx immediately grunts.

The bartender serves the drinks. Veronica drowns hers in one gulp, Jughead stares back with concern.

A few drinks later, Veronica's switched seats with Jinx and is laughing amicably with Cricket. She's forgotten where Jughead went off, but she sure remembers that she's completely tipsy. Cricket's holding just fine, but she's just that kind of person that laughs at everything. The most positive energy Veronica has in her life right now is Betty, but even she's often stressed from the workload.

The bartender, a lanky dark-haired boy who Cricket introduces as her boyfriend Frankie Valdez, arrives with another drink in hand.

"I didn't order that, Frankie," Veronica says with a frown. She's dreading what's about to come next.

"You didn't. That guy told me to give it to you," Frankie shrugs, nodding over to a redhead farther down the counter. Veronica's learned from the last hour that while Cricket's a cheerful ball of energy, Frankie's a bit of a downer and spoke in a deadpan voice. He cuts straight to the point, and perhaps that's why he and Cricket had a good rapport. Veronica always thought that it was the opposites who were the best pairs.

"Thanks," Veronica mutters. Most of her past boyfriends had always been her opposites; what was she missing?

The same stranger approaches her. Redhead, a charming smirk, and a varsity letterman jacket—she flinches because all she sees is Archie. He speaks, and it's a tone deeper than Archie's and a notch raspier, "Hey, I'd always thought the girl of my dreams would stay in my dreams, but she's apparently here tonight."

"Uh, where?" Veronica asks, hopefully throwing him off because she needs a date, but she's not stupid enough to go with the exact same replica of her ex-boyfriend (who's in a strong relationship with her best friend).

"You, obviously. I'm Adam Chisholm, pleasure to meet you," he says with a wink.

Cricket's giggling at her back, and Veronica's mind is going 0 to 60. She stammers out, a bit unsure on her next move, "Well, I—uh, have a boyfriend."

"He's not here right now," Adam shrugs casually.

"Okay, first of all, that makes you sound like a cheater and, second, he's actually here," Veronica scowls. Okay, so maybe he's not like Archie after all.

Just then, in perfect timing, Jughead waltzes in to save her. He eyes Adam, a frown etched on his face, and asks, "Veronica, hey, is he bothering you?"

"Oh, this your girl? I didn't realize, man, sorry," Adam apologizes instantly. He offers an apologetic smile to Veronica before retreating back to his friends.

"Uh, was it me or was he just scared of you right now?" Veronica is miffed at what just happened.

"Oh, Jughead can be scary if he wants to," Cricket replies, "He's got a reputation here for kicking out this huge jackass who's been slipping shit into other girl's drinks. Though, I got to say, I approve of you guys: you make a cute couple."

Jughead snorts as Veronica scoffs, "We're _not _together."

Cricket shrugs, a sly grin on her face, "Could have fooled me."

* * *

They walk home together in the middle of the night, Veronica wearing Jughead's coat that she practically pulled from him. His frizzy movements and unbalanced steps make it hard for her to believe that he's fought another guy in his life.

Jughead digs down into his pockets, arching his shoulders, and glances at her with unsure dark eyes. In that moment, he reminds her of High School Jughead. He whispers, as if the secret's too grave for others to hear, despite the sidewalk being barren. Still he whispers, and she feels his breath against his ear, "It's crazy, right? What Cricket said?"

"Yes, Jug, it's crazy," Veronica says, not bothering to lower her voice. "Please don't let it bother you."

"I—well, I actually overheard the last parts of your conversation," Jughead confesses. "You said you're boyfriend was with you. Who were you imagining as your fake boyfriend?"

Veronica stops. The lampposts illuminate her figure, the shadows right beneath her features. Right now, she feels like Veronica Lodge, the Rich Bitch, the successor, the New York socialite. She says, "I thought of you, Jughead. Not because I like you that way, but because you are the closest friend I had in there.

"Don't think much about it, Jones," she mutters. She walks ahead.

"Hey, hey, just listen to me. I just think it's crazy that I was talking about helping you get a few dates, but the minute someone shows up, you immediately latch on to me," Jughead comments. "If I'm crazy for thinking that you may have a little crush on me, then you can slap me."

Veronica turns around. Shock covers her face and she manages to move her gaped mouth to say, "Veronica Lodge doesn't _do _crushes."

Jughead nears their distance in a long stride. He towers over her, leaning closer, enough for Veronica to see the flecks in his brown eyes, his chapped lips, eyelashes longer than hers will ever be. He whispers, blowing his breath all over his face (she smells alcohol and bubblegum), "This isn't high school anymore, Veronica. You aren't Queen Bee anymore, and I'm not as hell the same awkward loner who is head-over-heels with Betty. We've changed, Lodge."

"We haven't completely changed, Jones. You're still digging for meaning in shallow rivers, and I sure as hell am still the bitch you loved to hate, so…" she grits out, then lets her hand swing over to his cheek, satisfaction climbing into her veins.

"You're drunk, I'm drunk—can we just get home already? I'll apologize tomorrow," she continues.

He goes back up, clutching his cheek. There's a dark look in his eyes, but nods anyway, "Whatever. Not like you'll admit when you're in the wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You _are _attracted to me! It's not like I'm asking you to marry me, I'm just pointing it out. Is it really that bad admitting that I'm attractive?" Jughead scowls.

"Oh my God, this is what this is about? Because I don't look at you _that _way?! News flash, Jones: not everyone will be attracted to you!" Veronica yells back, cheeks warming up with every word.

"You _do _look at me that way! You're just not honest to yourself, like the way you're not honest about everything that's happening in your life!" Jughead exclaims.

"You sound fucking crazy right now, Jones."

"Let me kiss you."

She considers. "Will that shut you up?"

He considers. "Yes."

They kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**he likes the way her eyes twinkled**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Jughead Jones _did_ like Veronica Lodge.

He had liked her since their graduation ceremony. He remembers their sincere conversation, right before the start of the ceremony, where he had been quietly smoking underneath the bleachers and she had gone to look for him so they could take a picture with Betty and Archie.

"This is school premises, Jones, _please_ don't smoke," Veronica had opened with that, arms crossed together. He remembers the black dress she wore, it hugged her body completely, and the pearls that adorned her neck. He remembers thinking that black was a good color for her.

"What do you need, princess?" he had asked. He rolled his eyes but dropped the cigarette anyway, stepping on it to completely extinguish it.

"I was going to drag you to our friends, was I disturbing something?" Veronica snarled. He didn't reply, to which Veronica finally let out a sigh. She whispered, "Look, Jones, we're not probably going to see each other again, right? And I just want to say that I really am sorry for everything."

He looked back at her. He saw her eyes, the sincerity swimming along the black and brown waves, and it's those same eyes that keep on haunting him until this very moment. Even until now, every girl he tried or will try to hook up with had the same shade of dark brown in their eyes, like wet soil or hot coffee being poured down into a mug. He remembers not speaking in that moment for fear of breaking it.

"We were forced to by our families, by our fathers, and God knows that we're just two kids trying to live a life that we thought we owned. Now that everything's over and done with…" she breathed in, "I'd like to think that we aren't what everyone assumes we are."

It wasn't supposed to be anything, but he had grabbed the smaller girl in his arms. He let his forehead lay down on her shoulder, let his body lean against her, let his heart beat the same as hers. In turn, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her cheek on his face. Still, he didn't (couldn't) speak. He simply wished that their clothes were thick enough to hide the unnatural beating of his heart.

It seemed like she knew that because she whispered, "You're welcome, Jughead."

Weeks after, he hates that when he received all the colleges he got accepted into, he kept an eye out on every college from New York. He heard from Betty that Veronica's recently got accepted into NYU, and he hates that when he chose Tisch, he's not even sorry.

* * *

They were so close, but Jughead's too much of a fucking coward to actually talk to Veronica.

He saw her more often than not, in coffee shops or public libraries or even in the nearest grocery store when he needed to pick up some supplies. It's intoxicating watching her bouncy raven hair, her smooth bronze skin, the way she bit her lower lip when she's reading the material. His pulse ran throughout his whole body so he was never able to gather up the confidence to walk up to her. When she looked up to scan the crowd, as she did occasionally, Jughead was long gone.

In Tisch, he realized that other people find him attractive.

He and Cricket's first meeting was her seducing him. Every action went over his head and instead of taking offense in it; she decided to help Jughead dissect girls. It's through this that Jughead met his first friend ever in Tisch. And it's through his first friend he realized how much sex could help him forget his stupid little crush. But it didn't last for long; he would wake up the next day with a girl in bed (always black-haired, never blonde) and he hated how much they all look like Veronica Lodge.

Through Betty and Archie, he saw how much he's been so oblivious to everything.

The three of them hang out a lot, and Jughead's beating himself for never noticing the spark they had. He would see Betty's baby blues that light up whenever Archie appeared. He would see a small sweet smile in Archie's face, always reserved for Betty only. He would see the way their hands hovered each other carefully, see how their pinky seemed to always reach for each other, see the way it had always been them in their small perfect world. It didn't hurt much, Betty has always been more of a friend than his lover, and he has nothing but happiness to offer to her. He's accepted long ago that he'll never bring Betty the happiness that Archie brought her now.

"Do you think you're in love with Archie?" Jughead whispered one day to Betty in one of the rare occasions where it was only the two of them. He's leaning over the wooden table, taking in the sun-soaked Betty Cooper, complete with a halo and rosy cheeks.

"I'm sure of it," she whispered back, leaning as well. She smiled, her pink lip gloss shining against the sun. She always humored Jughead with his antics. There was no reason for them to be whispering, but she did it anyway.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Well, there's this warm feeling right here in my chest that I always feel whenever he's around. I always want to be with him and touching each other feels like butterflies exploding in my stomach. I'd like to think love is warm and sweet, like hot chocolate," Betty explained.

He didn't want the love she's described. He wanted cold and acid in his stomach, a certain danger when touching his lover. He wanted sharp words and uncertainty, mad kisses and hungry grabbing. He liked the mystery and broken childhood, he liked also the issues and problems, arguments and shouting. Most of all, he wanted love to be imperfect, because he's a fucking nightmare and hate always came naturally to him.

He decided that he didn't have anything in his life remotely close to love.

* * *

Betty had called him to let him know that Veronica's willing to offer the guest room in her apartment. Perhaps the irony in that situation was that he had already lugged all his things in another apartment complex (that Cricket's family owned—combined with her talent involving money, he wasn't surprised that she was rich), and that he had no qualms packing up again to transfer to Veronica's place. He hated that he didn't think twice before saying yes because, honestly, who would deny living with Veronica Lodge?

He admits that he was surprised that Veronica's juggling school and work, but he figured with one parent in jail and the other living in the government's salary, she must have been looking for extra income. He hates it because he saw her as humane, and the barrier that he had built between the two of them was shattering.

It was great that they didn't get to see each other much, because Jughead did not want his small crush on Veronica Lodge to blow over. Not even Betty or Archie, two of his best friends, knew of his stupid little crush and he was going to keep it that way.

The first Monday since he moved in, he walked in to the living room to find Veronica dressed in only a towel with droplets of water clinging on her skin. She smiled at him and greeted him a good morning before walking back into her own room. It's embarrassing how easy it was to get him hard.

Thankfully, there was a girl in their hallway who needed a good time.

Unfortunately, Veronica had class everyday so Jughead had to stare at her every day, walking out of the bathroom with a towel that went up only to her upper thigh and went down enough for him to see a small crack of her cleavage. So, Jughead had everyday to figure out to get his member and his rising infatuation down.

* * *

When he talked her into going out with him, he thought it was fine since it was a small crush. Veronica was just a friend who seemed stressed out lately and he was there to cool her down. It wasn't like he wanted to feel what a date with her was like—he had good intentions in mind.

But when Adam had come up to her, he forgot all that. He was already approaching before he could talk himself out of it and when he had heard Veronica blurt out the word 'boyfriend,' all logic went out the window.

Did he really like Veronica Lodge?

He stares at her after his outburst. Her eyes are dark, and he's trying to look for the warm brown eyes he had always looked for in other women, but it's too dark to see. He sees her lips trembling, and he thinks that he must have scared her away. Even after everything, he's the same weirdo from Riverdale who's two only friends only hang with him because of pity.

"You sound fucking crazy right now, Jones," she sputters out, eyes wild and confused.

He's just as wild and confused. He likes to think that it's the alcohol talking, but he knows that it's his stupid infatuation for her that makes him say, "Let me kiss you."

"Will that shut you up?"

God, is she really agreeing? "Yes."

When he puts his lips on hers, he tastes sweet coconut but most of all he tastes her bad decisions. His nose is struck with alcohol and the expensive perfume that she's always wearing, that Jughead is not proud to say but has masturbated to. He feels her wet tongue, slick and eating away his lips. He thinks he's in heaven because everything he's thinking right now is a little bit cloudy. But the kiss feels great; Veronica Lodge is a hell of a damn good kisser.

"Jughead, oh," Veronica moans before breaking the best kiss in his life. She's panting a little and Jugehad's proud to say that he did that, "What the hell are we doing?"

"Giving me the best kiss of my life?" Jughead asks, "What's wrong?"

"_This_," she gestures to the both of them. She furrows her eyebrows and sighs, "You're amazing, Jug, but I'm not ready for a relationship and certainly not a complicated one."

He frowns. He can't admit it out loud but he's disappointed. Clearing his throat, he backs off and grunts out, "Got it. Let's pretend this never happened."

"Jug, that's not what I meant," Veronica says. "You're always banging girls every other day, so why would I be different, you know? And I don't want us to get awkward because we're roommates."

"V-veronica! You're not like those girls," Jughead sputters out.

"Please, I've heard that line a thousand of times," she mutters. She crosses her arms and says, "Look, Jug, maybe it _is _best to pretend it never happened."

Jughead gulps. Perhaps it is best; it's best to forget about his crush, forget about Veronica Lodge.

"Yes, you're right," he lets out. He grabs her shoulders and leans over to look at her eyes. It's there, the warm shade of brown that he can't find in other women, the one that flared when they argued, the one that softened when she had found out that he ran away from home, the one that is now currently hazy and confused. He whispers in perhaps the sincerest compliment he has ever given Veronica Lodge, "No one's ever good for you, Veronica. You're beautiful and passionate, and you need someone to match that fire in your heart. Thank you for everything, really."

"I—Jug?"

* * *

They let it pass for a few weeks, but by then Jughead's already realized that something's wrong with Veronica.

She flinches when he comes near, stutters when she talks to him, and every time he goes out of the bathroom, there's a healthy rose-colored blush in her cheeks when he spots her. He thinks of anything particular that happened after the kiss, and he presumes that Veronica must have met up with a guy the next day when she disappeared for a whole day.

"You really can't tell me where you went the next day?" Jughead asks again during their dinner. They've bought take-out, only because they're too lazy to cook another meal. Being highbrow or a 'connoisseur of good taste,' Veronica had ordered Thai.

"I don't want to! Besides, everything's fine, except for your haircut, Forsythe." Veronica says, scowling but the twinkle in her eyes makes him crack a smile.

"Well, you're obviously happy. When you walk, you're skipping and when you smile, it's like roses are bursting behind your back," he lists off. He takes another bite of his stir-fry, almost choking at how spicy it is.

"Y-you noticed?" Veronica stammers, another blush blossoming over her cheeks. She offers her can of Coke, rolling her eyes at his attempts to cover up his cough. "Too spicy for you, Torombolo?"

He scowls before taking a swig. He clears his throat before making his point, "Yes, it's like you're in love."

"What do you know about love?" she mutters but puts down her own stir-fry. She glances back at him, a thoughtful expression on her face, "You really think this is love?"

"Sure," Jughead shrugs. "Although, like you said, I don't know much about love."

Veronica frowns. She sighs, "No, listen, that wasn't fair what I said. Betty and Archie love you, and I'm sure you love them. Plus, I've never seen someone care for his people like you do with the Serpents."

"Thanks, V," Jughead says. He grabs her hand for a moment as a thank you. He doesn't focus on how warm her small hand is, how soft and smooth, how it fits perfectly in his long thin hands. So, he immediately takes it away. He clears his throat again, "How was your day at work?"

Veronica gives him a small genuine smile, eyes twinkling, before proceeding to complain about her co-workers.

* * *

"God, can you believe that we have to take Cheryl out for dinner? Isn't she the heir of a million-dollar company?" Jughead mutters angrily as he tries to fix his tie without success.

Veronica slaps his hand away before fixing his tie herself. She says, "Don't worry, Forsythe, we are splitting the check between the four of us."

"Then why did she get to pick the restaurant?" he grumbles.

"Here help me with this," she tells him as she hands him the same set of pearls she's always had back in high school. She turns so that he can tighten the clasp while his fingers are hovering the back of her neck. She replies his previous question, "Look, Cheryl's thinking of studying here and I think that's great, so isn't it up to us to show her a good time?"

Jughead frowns but decides not to comment more.

"So, I think we're ready, huh?" Veronica asks as she smoothes down her red velvet dress. She grins at Jughead before hooking their arms together. "Let's go before you change your mind."

They meet Betty, Archie, and Cheryl inside the restaurant. Cheryl has already picked a booth by the window, chatting bright-eyed Betty. Immediately, Veronica leaves his side and sits by them, leaving Jughead to sit right next to Archie.

"You and Veronica look great, Jug," Archie tells him after the formalities pass and the food had been ordered. They watch the three girls chat idly with each other, Veronica sneaking glances at them every now and then.

Jughead looks back at his best friend. He asks, "You mean like separately or… together?"

"It can be both," Archie laughs. "I mean, it's obvious that you both—"

"Archiekins!" Veronica butts in. "How's juggling football and being in a band?"

"You're in a band, Archie?" Cheryl asks. "Well, seeing as how you're with ladies, I'm not surprised you're juggling two hobbies."

"Calm down, Cheryl," Veronica scowls. "I must tell you that he and Betty are strong and thriving as ever."

"Oh, V, you didn't have to say that," Betty says shyly.

Jughead forgets about the end of Archie's sentence for the night.

Until, he brings it up hours later, while they wait for a taxi for Cheryl to ride.

"You sure you don't need a taxi, as well, Jug?" Archie asks.

"Nah, our apartment's just a walking distance. Plus, I'm sure that five-course meal has not satisfied Veronica at all. Back in high school, she's always looking at this diet trends, but now it's like she eats as if her last meal was years ago," Jughead snorts.

"So, she's exactly like you?" Archie chuckles, "Honestly, Jug, just ask her out already."

"What?" he says dumbfounded.

"It's obvious you two like each other, so why not go for that chance? She and Betty were talking a few weeks ago, and it seems that she genuinely likes you, Jug," Archie tells him.

It's like a puzzle piece has been found and completed the puzzle. Jughead registers the information that's been given to him and sputters out, "W-what—h-how—why are you only telling me this now?"

"She made me promise not to call you, but it's been a few weeks already and Ronnie's usually not this slow." Archie replies.

Jughead feels like he's about to faint.

* * *

They walk home, arms hooked together again.

"I saw you talking with Archie, and you look like you were about to faint. Did he say something interesting?" Veronica asks.

"Yes, actually, he said you have a crush on me." Jughead replies, "That's crazy, right?"

Veronica sighs. She stops, pulling Jughead to face him, and explains, "It is true, Forsythe. You said some things after our kiss and it was really sweet, okay? I've never heard someone say that to me, plus you were a really good kisser."

"Well, if it helps, I have a crush on you since graduation." Before Veronica can say anything else, he continues, "You talked to me under the bleachers and it made me rethink of you as a person. That's why you've always been different for me, Veronica, because my feelings for you _are _real."

"Oh, God, this is why you're the writer," she sniffles.

He grins and kisses her again, and feels the butterflies all over again. He decides that this must be what feels like.


End file.
